tortugasninjafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Gizmo
thumb|300px Gizmo es una serie de cómics en blanco y negro creada, escrita e ilustrada por Michael Dooney, publicada por primera vez por Chance Enterprises, editorial también del cómic Domino Chance (1982-1986), y más tarde publicada por Mirage Studios en mayo de 1986. Cuenta la historia de dos aventureros del espacio: Gizmo Sprocket, un robot con una actitud relajada, y Fluffy Brockleton, un perro antropomórfico. Están acompañados por Soto, un vehículo espacial pan-dimensional con conciencia propia que se asemeja a un camión con remolque. Gizmo ha tenido encuentros crossover con el personaje Fugitoid, también visto en el cómic Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Bibliografía *Gizmo (vol. 1, publicado por Chance Enterprises) #1 *Gizmo (vol. 2, publicado por Mirage Studios) #1-6 (#4 incluye reimpresión de la historia de Gizmo vol. 1 #1 con un nuevo frontispiece) *Gizmo and the Fugitoid #1-2 (co-escrito con Peter Laird, letras por Steve Lavigne) *Domino Chance #7-8 (back-up stories "Our Hero, Gizmo Sprocket esq." and "Shopping Spree") *Michelangelo microseries #1 (back-up story "One Unconventional Robot", first printing only) *Gobbledygook (vol. 2) #1 (reprints "Shopping Spree" short story from Domino Chance #8) *Grunts #1 (short story "Monuments" features Fluffy) *The Collected Gizmo TPB (includes all Gizmo stories from both the Domino Chance and *Mirage series, "One Unconvential Robot" short story from the Michelangelo microseries, "Monuments" from Grunts #1, and the new story "King for a Day") *Mirage Mini Comics Collection (mini comic "Reflections on a Metal Face") *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Mirage Studios) (vol. 1) #47 (one-panel cameo by Fluffy, inked by Keith Aiken, lettered by Mary Kelleher) *Plastron Cafe #1 (short story "Sirensong", lettered by Mary Kelleher) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Mirage Studios) (vol. 4) #6 (back-up story "A Few Small Repairs") *Tales of the TMNT (vol.2) #33 (one-panel cameo by Gizmo and Fluffy in the back-up story "Credo". written by Will Tupper, art by Eric Theriault, lettering by Erik Swanson) Complementary Information *Gizmo #1 **Contains the story "That Was No Teddy Bear, That Was My..." **Reprinted in "The Collected Gizmo" *Gizmo #2 **Contains the story "Finally Shandaar!" **Reprinted in "The Collected Gizmo" *Gizmo #3 **Contains the story "Bits an' Pieces" **Reprinted in "The Collected Gizmo" *Gizmo #4 **Reprints the story "A Gasket in Need is a Gasket Indeed" from Gizmo V1 #1 with a different frontispiece and Gizmo's t-shirt changed to his standard Mr Yuk style shirt. Also contains the story "Peace on the Line" **Both reprinted in "The Collected Gizmo" *Gizmo #5 **Contains the story "Lions an' Robots an' Girls oh my!" **Reprinted in "The Collected Gizmo" *Gizmo #6 **Contains the story "A Ghost of a Chance" **Reprinted in "The Collected Gizmo" *The Collected Gizmo **Reprints the following stories: ***"That Was No Teddy Bear, That Was My..." - Gizmo V2 #1 ***"Finally Shandaar!" Gizmo V2 #2 ***"Bits an' Pieces" Gizmo V2 #3 ***"A Gasket in Need is a Gasket Indeed" Gizmo V2 #4 & Gizmo V1 #1 ***"Peace on the Line" Gizmo V2 #4 ***"Lions an' Robots an' Girls oh my!" Gizmo V2 #5 ***"A Ghost of a Chance" Gizmo V2 #6 ***"One Unconventional Robot" Michaelangelo V1 #1 ***"Monuments" Grunts V1 #1 **Y contiene ademas la historia previamente sin imprimir "King for a Day", protagonizada junto con Renet Tilley. Enlaces externos *Gizmo en Wikipedia en:Gizmo Categoría:Series de cómics